Ties Within
by Chibi Michi
Summary: Usagi Tsukino thought everything in her life was picture perfect. She finally had a normal life--best friends, a boyfriend. But all that came to a halt when her mother tells her that she is suppose to be engaged.


Author's Notes: This is a revision of my earlier fanfic, "Friendship." I believe that one was written in 1999/2000, somewhere in that area. While I did like it at the time, I had so many clichés, and by the time of 2004, where I was growing out of fanfiction, I decided to delete it. But, after finding SKJAM's Half Moon fic again, I decided that it was time to bring back some of my old Ranma/SM crossovers, and what better one then this. So expect this to be a really different version then the old one. I don't even have a copy of the old one anymore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or Sailormoon.

Ties Within

Written by Chibi Michi

_01-01-05_

_Dear Diary,_

_You would think that with the start of a new year, I could start with a fresh start and have a better outlook of life. Well, I got a fresh start alright. This morning started out as any other morning. But by the end of the day, I barely knew anything of my life…_

"Kyaaa! I'm late!"

It was a normal outburst to be heard under the Tsukino roof. The oldest child, Usagi, was just awaking from her sleep, and to discover that it was 7:15 am, and she had fifteen minutes to get to class, again. As Usagi rushed about upstairs to try and make it to school, Ikuko Tsukino was standing at the bottom of the stairs, her head shaking in dismay.

"When will this girl learn?" mumbled Ikuko to herself. "Shingo, who is younger then her, can get up on his own."

Usagi dashed downstairs and went to the door, and went to place her shoes on. Ikuko stood infront of Usagi. "Don't forget your lunch Usagi-chan."

"I won't Mama," said Usagi. She grabbed her bento and her school bag and dashed quickly out of the door. Ikuko walked to the door and watched her daughter's mad dash. "It's a wonder with her."

At the moment the mailman walked to the gate and saw Ikuko standing there. The mailman handed over her mail and Ikuko politely thanked him before heading inside. As she walked towards the kitchen she flipped through the letters. Most of them were bills addressed to Kenji, and one was addressed to Usagi—from Mamoru in America. Lastly, there was one addressed to her. Puzzled, as she usually doesn't receive letters. She looked at the return addressed to see whom it was from.

She smiled as she read the name on the return address. "Nodoka Saotome."

"For once in your life Usagi-chan, you think you'll ever make it on time?" asked the tall brunette, Makoto Kino.

Usagi sighed in self-pity. "I try. I really do. It just doesn't seem to make a difference." She took a bite out of her sandwich.

It was surprisingly a nice day outside. It was a pleasant day, with a slight breeze. It wasn't too cold or too hot. Four friends were sitting under their traditional spot under the tall oak tree. Usagi Tsukino, the bubbly blonde, was in the center. Another blonde with a bright red bow sat on the right of Usagi. She was Minako Aino, the self proclaimed goddess of love. One the left of Usagi sat the resident genius, Ami Mizuno, who was nibbling her lunch while reviewing her calculus book. Across from Usagi was the tallest of their group, Makoto Kino.

"At least you didn't get detention," offered Minako as a way to cheer up Usagi. Which indeed work.

"Yeah! Haruna-sensei must have a date today," said Usagi as she knew how Haruna-sensei based her moods on her social life.

"Yup. So I guess that leaves some time for us to hang out. Like the arcade?" suggested Minako.

"You only want to go to talk to Motoki-san," stated Ami from behind her book.

Minako's cheerful façade was altered for a second and tried to wave off Ami's observation. "Iie, Iie…"

"Sure Minako-chan," teased Usagi.

"Aw…quit picking on me!" exclaimed Minako. "I'm the only one allowed to do that."

"Should we go meet up with Rei-chan?" asked Makoto to the group.

"Yeah, we should go straight to her school afterwards and we can go hang out," agreed Usagi. "Won't she be surprised that I don't have detention," she beamed.

"Yeah, for once," added Makoto, teasingly.

"No detention Odango? Shocking," greeted Rei to the blonde bunny. Just by looking at Rei's stance you could tell that she held herself above everyone else. She rightfully should, as she is a dark haired beauty at her all girls private school, and is the top student among her grade level.

"How about a compliment instead of sarcasm pyro?" replied Usagi. Even though her and Rei trade snide remarks, they were the best of friends. Usagi even looks up to Rei.

Makoto then intervened before the two of them began. "Before you two start your little spats, let's decide what to do today."

"Well, I was wanting to see the 'Phantom of the Opera' movie that is being shown in Nerima," said Rei.

"I have heard of it as well. I wish to see that too," agreed Ami.

Usagi shrugged. "I guess we can."

"Do you even know what we're talking about Odango?" asked Rei, hotly.

"Hai! Give me some credit pyro," answered Usagi, and then she stuck out her tongue at them.

Rei responded the same way, and that is what begun their feud all the way to the train station where the girls took the train to Nerima. It was a forty-five minute ride from Juuban to Nerima. The girls left the station and went to the multiplex theatre.

"It almost seems like this is the grandest thing in this city," commented Minako.

"Yeah, it does," agreed Makoto.

The five girls bought their tickets and proceeded into the theatre. But, Usagi stayed behind in the lobby to buy her snacks. Once she got her huge bucket of popcorn, some goobers, and a large slurpee, she was set. She made her way to the theatre, but by accident she bumped into someone. Popcorn from the huge bucket spilled, as well as some soda.

"Ah! Gomen nasai!" apologized Usagi immediately.

"Eh…it's alright," replied the other girl.

Usagi looked at her latest victim, she was quite pretty. She was about the same height as Usagi. She had red hair kept in a small pigtail. She had bright blue eyes that almost matched Usagi's. She was dressed in a red Chinese shirt and dark blue pants.

The redhead brushed past Usagi, and then she headed to the boys' bathroom. Usagi raised a questionable eyebrow. She would've stayed to make sure the redhead resurfaced without any embarrassment, but Makoto came out to get her.

"Come on Usagi-chan. The movie is about to start," urged Makoto.

"Hai Mako-chan!" said Usagi. She then followed Makoto into the theatre. If she had stayed a few more minutes, she would've saw a black haired boy emerge from the bathroom wearing the same cloths as the redhead, except his shirt was slightly dampened.

"That movie was pretty good," commented Usagi as they emerged from the theatre. The setting sun showed that it was going to be nightfall soon.

"Hai. It would've been more enjoyable if a fight didn't break out towards the back," commented Makoto, slightly irritated.

"Yeah, what was up with that?" asked Minako.

Rei sighed, also annoyed at the disturbance in the middle of the movie. "I believe it was two girls fighting over some guy. It's a good thing they got kicked out."

Ami nodded. "Hai, they were quite rude."

"Let's get on the train back to Juuban, and forget about it," suggested Usagi. In truth, she enjoyed the movie, despite the disturbance. Almost urged her to go get the book from the bookstore, or maybe she if she could borrow it from the library.

The five girls made their way back to the train station and hopped on the last train back to Juuban just as the sky started to darken. After the ride on the train, they said their goodbyes and headed to their own houses.

Usagi hummed to herself as she walked to her house. She silently hoped that Mamoru had sent another letter to her. She smiled at the aspect of a letter waiting for her at home. Mamoru had been her boyfriend for almost two years now; they had definitely been through a lot, considering their alter egos as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. Since Galaxia's defeat, things have quieted down. The starlights and Kakyuu returned to Kinmoku and the senshi haven't been called to action since then. Mamoru returned to attend Harvard in America. Since he missed his first year due to his kidnapping, they luckily re-accepted him. Mamoru had mentioned that it took a lot of persuasion to get them to allow him back in, and he's been working extremely hard to make sure he keeps his scholarship.

Usagi reached her house, and entered. "Tadaima!" she called as she slipped her shoes off. She awaited a response from her parents, but all she could hear was arguing in the den. Confused, she went to the source.

Once in the doorway of the den, she noticed Shingo standing near the wall watching. "What's going on?" she questioned her little brother.

"Kaasan and Tousan are arguing about something Kaasan did, not sure what. I just got home a little while ago," replied Shingo.

"Ah," said Usagi.

"I'd prefer that Chiba then some stranger!" yelled Kenji.

Usagi realized now that the argument had something to do with her, as Chiba was Mamoru's surname.

"Kenji, this was decided as soon as Nodoka-chan had her son, and then we realized a good idea it would be if I had a daughter that—"

"Iie! I won't have it!"

Usagi decided it was time to make her presence known. "Kaasan, Tousan, what's going on?" she questioned.

Both parents turned to Usagi and calmed down, though Kenji still looked slightly irritated. Ikuko smiled sweetly at her daughter. "Usagi-chan, I have gotten word from an old friend of mine, Nodoka Saotome."

Usagi was still puzzled. "Okay…"

Ikuko continued. "She has a son, Ranma, and when she gave birth to him, we decided, that if I had a daughter, which is you, that the two of you would be engaged."

Usagi's eyes widened in shock. "Iie!"

Ikuko held a stern face. "Usagi-chan…"

"If this is true, why did you late me date Mamo-chan? Why wait so long to tell me? I've fallen in love already!" exclaimed Usagi.

"Usagi-chan…"

"Iie! Leave me alone!" yelled Usagi as she ran up to her room.

Kenji gave his wife a stern look, "That was real smooth, Ikuko."

Luna was awakening from her nap on Usagi's bed by Usagi bursting into her room and flopping on her bed in tears. Luna narrowly missed her mistress' body.

"Usagi-chan really…" started Luna, but she noticed the distress of her mistress. She placed a paw on Usagi's arm. "Usagi-chan, what's wrong?"

Usagi just continued sobbing. This was rare, rather then the loud wail that Usagi was known for, she was here on her bed sobbing.

"You can tell me Usagi-chan," urged Luna.

"Luna," she sobbed, "I just need time to myself…onegai…"

Luna did as her mistress requested and left the room just as Shingo opened the door to check in on his neechan. He looked down and noticed Luna leaving. He walked into her room, and nudged her gently.

"Usagi-neechan…"

He received a sob as a reply. But he continued anyway. "Here. A letter, from Mamoru-san it seems," he said as he placed the small envelope on her pink comforter, and then left the room.

Usagi paused in sobbing for a moment; she picked up the letter, and looked at the return address and bit back a sob. She opened the letter and just reading the first two lines made her break out into sobs again.

Dear Usako,

I miss you…

As you can see diary…my day was far from great. I don't know what to do. I may be torn from Mamo-chan. I don't want that. I love him.


End file.
